


Donalds family

by Alendarkstar



Category: Disney Duck Universe, Disney Ducks (Comics)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28508280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alendarkstar/pseuds/Alendarkstar
Summary: Donald invites Scrooge to the Christmas dinner, he wanted to introduce him as his boyfriend, but things do not turn out as he expected, not only because of an old dispute between Hortence, Matilda and Scrooge but because of the fact that they were brothers.
Relationships: Daphne Duck/Matilda McDuck, Donald Duck/Scrooge McDuck, Quackmore Duck/Hortense McDuck
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Scrooge did not celebrate Christmas, not even as a child. For a long time it was considered illegal in Scotland and, although he left his homeland at thirteen, he had neither the opportunity nor the desire to participate in the celebration. He prefers to work, look for ways to get rich and considered that the holidays, especially Christmas, were just a waste of money and time.

Then Donald came into his life. The first time they spent Christmas together was during a business trip, he had found information about a sunken ship and did not want to wait to go look for it. The triplets were the reason why he wanted to celebrate Christmas for the first time, they, in Della and Donald I have made him a gift, a card and a music box, that had moved him.

His reasons for celebrating Christmas again were not so sweet, in fact you could say that he was at Donald's grandmother's house against her will. His boyfriend had proposed to play a board game and made a bet that he lost. Several times he considered retiring and was about to invent an excuse, he did not decide between an illness or an emergency meeting, but he always gave up, his pride was stronger.

"It won't be so bad," Donald told him as he tied his nephews' ties. He paused and said in a whisper, "Besides if you behave well, I promise to make it up to you."

Scrooge felt his cheeks heat up. He had a suspicion of what Donald was implying and he certainly thought that if he was correct, a Christmas dinner was worth attending.

"Can you take care of the children in what I finish dressing?"

Scrooge nodded, too distracted to be aware of what he had done. A second was what it took for the triplets to disappear from sight and a minute was what it took to find them. The children were in the kitchen, with Della, trying to steal the mashed potatoes Donald had made for Christmas dinner.

"Too bad," Scrooge scolded them. The triplets and Della hung their heads in shame - that's not the way to open a cupboard.

"Show us how it's done," Della challenged, she and the ducklings were happy for their accomplice.  
Scrooge obeyed. One hit was all it took to open the cupboard, but he didn't get a chance to grab the loot. Donald, half dressed, took the mashed potatoes and put it back. He did not return to his bedroom but stayed in the kitchen, buttoning his shirt and tying his tie.

"Remember to go to the toilet now that you have time, because I won't be making stops along the way."

"We don't need it," Della and the children answered in unison.

"Insurance?" Donald insisted, then turned to Scrooge, "that includes you too."

Scrooge nodded, a little offended at being treated like a child.

"Remember that I will not make stops along the way and that the farm is on the outskirts of town."

Della, Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Scrooge nodded again. The five were somewhat annoyed so Donald decided to take them at their word. It wouldn't be long before he had to back down and stop at a gas station. The five ducks that had refused to go to the toilet needed one.

Donald took the opportunity to buy a Duck-Cola. The kids being late made him get distracted and end up buying a box of soda. When he realized her mistake, it was too late, Della had opened the box.

"They're for Christmas dinner," Donald commented in an attempt to hide it.

Scrooge was the only one who did not believe him. He was not interested either, he only limited himself to taking the soda and drinking it while Donald was looking for the triplets. They each carried a pile of sweets and sandwiches that Donald couldn't return.

The trip was long. They had to make more stops to use the toilet and even got stuck in the middle of a dam. A truck had run out of gas so they were stuck in the middle of the road for hours.

Scrooge was not complaining. It wasn't just his nonexistent desire to participate in a Christmas dinner, but the fact that he was comfortable. He had bought a finance newspaper at the gas station so he could check on the status of his businesses and his free hand was resting on Donald's leg, something not visible from the back seats.

-We are hungry! The triplets and Della complained in unison.  
"You can eat the treats you bought at the gas station."

"They're over!"

Donald covered his forehead with his hand, he looked tense and probably would have been more if not for the caresses of his boyfriend.

"I saw a restaurant recently," Louie commented in an attempt to sound innocent, "we could go get something to eat or eat what we brought for Christmas dinner."

"Okay, order something to take away and hurry, we don't know when we can advance." Don't forget to bring me something.

The children and Della were excited to hear those words. Scrooge decided to accompany them. While it was tempting to be alone with Donald, he was also hungry and doubted he could do whatever he wanted with so many vehicles close by and with time constraints.

Hours later they were at Elvira's farm. Donald apologized for the delay, but was ignored. All the attention of Hortence, who had opened the door, was from Scrooge, the brother he had not seen in decades.

"Scrooge?" What are you doing here? Hortense asked, her voice denoting that bad temper that was usual for her.

"I invited him, he's my ...

"I didn't know you'd be here," Scrooge interrupted, his gaze fixed on Hortence.

Reuniting with his family was something that Scrooge had avoided for years and that, although he had considered, he never realized. He was the richest duck in the world and many times it was said that he was better off alone. Deep down, he knew that wasn't true and that he didn't want a life without Donald by his side.

"It's my mother-in-law's farm, it's a tradition to celebrate as a family."

"I brought mashed potatoes with gravy," Donald interrupted, looking uncomfortable and not the only one.

"And I gingerbread cookies," Della added in the same tone of voice.

It was obvious to Scrooge what they were planning, also that it wouldn't work. Matilda also looked furious and it was only a matter of time before the McDuck temper kicked in.  
Scrooge planned to leave, convinced that this was for the best, but Donald held him by the hands and dragged him to the table. As soon as he was seated, he began to observe the guests, he did not know most of them and he expected his in-laws to be part of that group, he did not even want to think about what might happen if Hortense were Donald's mother.

"I know what you're planning," he said in a whisper, "and you won't. Remember, we made a bet."

"Do you know that I will charge everything?" He replied in the same tone.

"Everything will be fine."

Scrooge looked at him incredulously and confirmed that Donald was serious. It didn't surprise him, many of Donald's assumptions used to be wrong.

"Since when do you celebrate Christmas?" Matilda asked, reproach palpable in her voice.

-I lost a bet.

"What kind of bet?"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

Scrooge was not doing it solely out of modesty. If Donald was Hortense's nephew in-law, which he suspected, he knew she would not be too happy to learn about the kinds of games they were playing or what had caused him to lose.

"Scrooge isn't that bad," Donald put in, "I admit he's a tyrant at times, but he also has his moments." Last year he gave us several gifts and we spent a pleasant evening under the sea.

"That doesn't make up for them being away from their family," Hortense added, her bad humor still present.

"And it always takes us to fun places." This time it was the triplets who spoke. Scrooge had trouble telling them apart.

'I bet looking for treasure or money,' Hortence commented, 'old Scrooge only thinks about money and how to get richer.

"I'm not old," he said annoyed, "and money is not my only concern, adventure is also important."

"Why is it so hard for me to believe you?"

Scrooge knew why. There was a time when Hortence and Matilda accompanied him on his adventures and both witnessed one of his worst facets. On that occasion he had tried to buy land from the head of an indigenous tribe, who not only refused but also ridiculed him in front of his sisters. Scrooge took revenge, destroyed his village and tricked him into selling him his lands.

"I don't know, maybe it's because they don't really know me."

"Tell me, Scrooge, have you ever thought of falling in love and starting a family?"  
Scrooge glanced at Donald and knew he was thinking the same thing. Not only had he thought about starting a family, but he had also chosen the person he wanted to have by his side.

"What makes you think I haven't?"

"It doesn't count, you left her because you cared more about money."

"And if I told you that I'm seeing someone, what would you say?"

"You are here," Hortense accused him, "celebrating Christmas with my children and grandchildren, not with your partner." The latter was said sarcastically.

Scrooge was tempted to say that he was spending Christmas with his partner, but suddenly fell silent as he realized what his sister had said.

"Donald and Della are your children?"

"Yes, why so surprised?"

Scrooge told himself that it was best for his own well-being not to answer that question, he also thought about how much he wished that no one, especially Donald, knew that Hortense was his sister, but he knew that was not possible, less in the situation in the one that was.

-You are welcome.

"Where do you know each other from?" Fethry asked.

"We are brothers," Matilda replied after a long pause.

Della and the triplets began to celebrate. Scrooge was glad to know that they accepted him. He loved them too and considered them family. She looked around at Donald and didn't know how to interpret his reaction, or the lack of it.

"What?" Was all Donald said, he couldn't seem to believe what he heard.  
Scrooge decided that they should speak alone. He picked up his phone and pretended to have received a message.

"Donald, follow me, we need to talk about work."

"It's Christmas," Hortense demanded.

"Don't worry, I plan to return it," seeing her sister's expression, she added, "soon."

"I hope so, I wouldn't want dinner to get cold."

Donald didn't resist, probably too overwhelmed by what he had discovered. They both walked to the back of the barn and leaned under the lucky symbol that had been painted years before, before Daphne was born.

"So you're my uncle," he said, and his face showed signs of anger. How is it possible? Did you know Why didn't you say anything?

Scrooge denied.

"This is the first time I've spoken to them in more than twenty-five years."

Donald slumped down heavily. He didn't look angry, but he did look distressed. Scrooge hated to see him that way, even preferred him to be angry. Dealing with an angry Donald was easier than a sad or disappointed Donald.

"I can't believe you're my uncle."

Scrooge was not offended, he also thought the same. Donald had proven to be a brave, intelligent, noble duck and had earned more than their respect. On more than one occasion he had deemed him worthy of the McDuck clan, but that was not the way he wanted him to join his family.

"And you know what the worst of all is?" Donald kept talking, didn't seem to expect an answer from Scrooge. I just don't care. I know I should feel disgusted, but I don't, I even wish things would continue the same way. You must think I'm a degenerate.

Scrooge hadn't even considered it, deep down he suspected it was because they both thought the same way. His feelings hadn't changed one bit and he found that reprehensible. Donald was his nephew, the son of his younger sister, he should not think of plans to take him out of the Christmas dinner to spend a good night with him, he should not want to kiss him or have those kinds of thoughts for someone with whom he shared blood ties .

"I'm willing to quit," Donald continued speaking and that made him shudder, "put distance between the two of them and pretend ..."  
And if I do not want? He interrupted. I need you, ”he added with difficulty. Losing Donald was more than he could bear. We've come too far already, why stop now?

Donald's eyes fell on hers, he could see the confusion in his gaze and something else, desire and hope.

"No one has to know, we can continue to see each other secretly and go to places where we are not known," Scrooge continued speaking, "it will be our secret."

Donald was silent and Scrooge feared the worst. He was sure that she would insult him and even hit him for such a proposal. The answer he got couldn't be more different. Donald did throw himself at him and make him fall backwards, but he didn't hit him, he kissed him fiercely.

"Donald, Scrooge!" Where are you?

They both parted upon hearing those words. Matilda hadn't seen them so they had nothing to worry about.  
The Christmas toast felt somewhat tense. There were no insults, no complaints, but the words that were used made it clear that the resentments of the past were not forgotten.

—I toast to the family, to the good times we have shared and those to come, to the Christmas spirit and to the generous hearts of those who prefer to give rather than receive.

-Health! They all said in unison.

Scrooge was startled when he felt a hand stroking his leg. It wasn't because he disliked the gesture, but the fact that it had taken him by surprise. He watched Donald, noting the ease with which he ate, he wouldn't have suspected if it hadn't been for the hand on his leg.

He also remained calm. He ignored his sisters and pretended that he hadn't noticed his boyfriend's caresses. Things got more complicated when Donald's hand reached his crotch. He was enjoying it, he liked the adrenaline that the possibility of being discovered caused him and the touch of his boyfriend. This last was what he enjoyed the most, Donald seemed to know what he was doing and knew his body, his most sensitive points and the way he liked to be touched.

"Gladstone and I brought dessert," Daphne commented proudly, "we both won a basket of Christmas cake."

Donald groaned under his breath and he was the only one who was not grateful for the gesture. The triplets and Della laughed derisively.

"I brought homemade mashed potatoes," Donald muttered under his breath.

Gladstone stuck his tongue out mockingly at him.

Daphne and Gladstone took over the conversation. They both talked about the awards they had won the last week and the trip they were about to take. Scrooge was surprised when he learned that Daphne and Matilda were married, with Hortense it was not the case, she and Quackmore were dating shortly before he distanced himself from his family.

Scrooge looked at Daphne and Gladstone, they both had much in common, the same wavy hair, similar eyes and a luck that seemed impossible, mentally he told himself that they must be mother and son.

-Here we are! Donald answered. Scrooge says I can take the day off tomorrow and he plans to stay.

Scrooge gave Donald a reproachful look. He could think of so many reasons why it was not a good idea to stay.

"I'll show you my secret hiding place and give you a reward," Donald told him in a whisper, "I know of a place where we can be alone."

"Could I have an advance?"

Donald brought one of his fingers to his beak and began to make rather suggestive movements. That was all it took to convince his uncle.

They both reunited with Matilda and returned to dinner. Things were not calmer. Scrooge, Hortense, and Matilda kept sending each other reproachful glances while Donald and Gladstone argued and made bets that neither of them could deliver.

"And we're supposed to be the kids," Huey complained.

"Look on the bright side," Della commented, "more food for us."


	2. Chapter 2

Scrooge had imagined something very different when Donald warned him that he could not sleep if he stayed with him in the living room. He assumed that they would be alone and that they would have some time for the two of them, not that they would have to deal with three children unable to wait for Christmas morning, five if it included Fethry and Della.  
"I'm looking at you, Huey," Donald scolded him, "I know you're behind the couch."  
Scrooge saw a duckling coming out of hiding. He was wearing black pajamas, the hat had probably fallen off shortly before. She wondered mentally how Donald and Della could recognize them. To Scrooge all three behaved and acted exactly the same. He did not think he was the only one to think about it, he had seen that many identified them by the colors they used to wear.  
"Do you know what you can do to make time pass faster?" Huey denied. Sleep and before you know it, you and your siblings will be opening their presents.  
Huey pouted, but didn't complain. He picked up a red beanie from the floor and headed to his bedroom, Scrooge hoping to sleep and not plan his next move, but he knew it wouldn't be, especially when he saw Donald pull Dewey and Louie out of the Christmas tree.  
"Go to sleep, kids," Donald told them, his voice stern. I'm looking at them, I know they're on the other side of the door.  
The little ducklings revealed themselves, lowered their heads and followed the same steps as the missing triplet. It was at this moment that Scrooge noticed that one of the gifts was moving. Finding the fishing rod line they were using for that task was not difficult, although not as easy as finding those responsible, Della and Fethry were hidden behind one of the furniture, pulling the line.  
"Uncle Scrooge!" Della complained. "We just wanted to protect the gifts."  
"We knew the triplets would try to take them and we thought we'd hide them before they could take them."  
"Don't worry, Donald and I are doing a good job."  
"And we want to help."  
"Are you sure that's the only reason?" Scrooge asked them.  
She didn't know Fethry, but she did know Della, and she knew how reckless and impulsive she could be. He was also aware that she had offered to look after the gifts and that her offer, like Fethry's, had been rejected. Donald had told her when he explained what they would have to do tonight.  
"We also wanted to take a look at it."  
"They can do it tomorrow, when it's time to unwrap them."  
"Pleeeeeease," Della begged, "do it for me, for all the Christmases we don't spend as a family."  
"And for me," Fethry added, "the nephew you never knew."  
Scrooge threatened Della and Fethry with his cane, causing them both to run away. He mentally told himself that he would have to work more on his image. He couldn't let them start to see him as soft, even if it was his family. It was said that Della and the children might ask him for the gifts he hadn't given them and Donald might want preferential treatment at work.  
He decided to check his watch. Seeing the time didn't make him feel more encouraged. Few minutes had passed since midnight and many hours until dawn. A part of him wanted to allow the children to take the gifts and end it all, but another part could not allow something like that, his pride that he was not willing to accept defeat, even if it was something he considered so absurd.  
"Do you want coffee?" Donald asked, "I can bring some Christmas cake too."  
Scrooge nodded. He was not sleepy, he was used to working late, but it was free food and he could seldom refuse something for free, even if it was garbage. He was the richest duck in the world and he was for a reason.  
Seeing ash falling down the chimney let him know he was not alone.  
"Donald, do you know what I can use to light a fireplace?" Scrooge paused and rummaged through a few things. Never mind, I already found something.  
"Wait, Uncle Scrooge!" Della and Fethry yelled in unison. We are in the fireplace!  
"Santa Claus is in the fireplace." Scrooge pretended not to know anything. "I've always wanted to burn his fat ass."  
Della and Fethry slammed down, kicking up a cloud of dust as soon as they hit the ground. Scrooge couldn't help laughing.  
"Uncle Scrooge!" The younger ducks complained.  
"What?" He pretended innocence. Santa Claus knows what he did and so do you. Go clean up before you get everything dirty.  
Donald ran into Della and Fethry at the door, but all he did was just give way.  
"Do they usually do that?"  
"Every year."   
Scrooge accepted the coffee and Christmas cake that Donald offered him.  
"The Christmas before last was close, luckily Aunt Matilda was one step ahead and placed empty boxes under the tree."  
Scrooge laughed for a few moments and fell silent when he noticed Donald's gaze. He had that smile that he used to show on several occasions and that he had not been able to decipher.  
" What?"  
" What?"  
"I asked first."   
Donald stole a fleeting kiss from him, something he used to do relatively frequently. It wasn't something that bothered, on the contrary, but it wasn't something he was willing to admit.  
"You should have told me from the beginning."  
"I didn't want to scare you."  
"Scare me?" Scrooge McDuck was offended. "I'm Scrooge McDuck, the smartest of the clever and the toughest of the tough. Taking care of those gifts is child's play for me."   
A group of chickens interrupted that conversation. Those animals ran in an uncontrolled way, climbing on the furniture and making quite a fuss.  
"Take care of the chickens," she said to Donald, "I'll take care of the presents."  
Donald nodded and began to catch the chickens. Finding the ducklings was not difficult, the children were crawling in the direction of the Christmas tree.  
"I must admit that was good, but not good enough."  
"Let's make a deal," said the triplet with the green cap, "you let us see the presents and we let you sleep."  
"Let me think about it." Scrooge pretended to think about it, but all he did was carry the little ones. No.  
"Pleeeeeease!"  
"We'll give you our sweets!"  
"Tempting, but it's still not enough."  
"There must be something you want."  
"There is something, but you don't have it," Scrooge scoffed.  
"It is food?"   
"Is it money?"  
"Is it the Junior Woodchuck manual?"  
"Tempting, but neither is right."  
The triplets tried to guess what Scrooge's price was to no avail. After a few minutes it became apparent that they were having trouble staying awake.  
Donald returned shortly after they fell asleep.  
"Can you take care of the gifts as i brought the children to the bedroom?"  
"Della and Fethry will need to be more than smart if they're going to fool me and I mean it, those box costumes are pretty bad."  
Della and Fethry emerged from the boxes they had used as disguises. They were both in the hallway and were planning to take advantage of the ruckus the triplets had caused.  
"Really, Della? Sometimes I don't know who is worse, the triplets or you and Fethry."   
They both looked embarrassed. Scrooge suspected that the reason for their embarrassment was that they were discovered and not what they were doing.  
"They should go to sleep, they won't accomplish anything here."  
A smile crossed Della's face, but she didn't say anything. Scrooge recognized that smile as the same one he used to make whenever he planned something. The last time he had seen her was shortly before she went on an adventure with Donald, the pilot had organized a party in the absence of her brother.  
"Donald, I think you should hurry to leave the children in their bedroom."  
"Why? "A nudge was enough for Donald to understand." I'm coming right away.  
Della and Fethry did exactly what Scrooge was hoping for. They both pretended to be very sleepy and immediately followed Donald.  
Scrooge knew Donald would be duped, or at least hunted for a while, but he didn't mind. That would keep them away from the presents and that was the only thing that mattered to him. The idea of tying them crossed his mind, but he decided that his family situation was already too bad and that it was best not to make it worse.  
"Still here?" Matilda asked him, her voice carrying rancor.  
"Someone has to take care of the gifts." It was easy to pretend he didn't care, he'd been pretending for years that money was the only thing that mattered to him. With Donald it was more difficult, even before they became a couple.  
"It doesn't seem like something you would do."  
"You know nothing about me."   
"We both know who is to blame."  
Scrooge wanted to tell her that he had tried looking for her, that he found himself wanting to know more about them many times, and that he even considered hiring a private investigator, that for years loneliness had overwhelmed him, but that in the end the pride was stronger and that he ended up with lock yourself in your vault.  
"He had an empire to build."  
"Sure, typical Scrooge. You can go, I'll tell Donald that Daphne and I will cover them."   
Scrooge pointed to the mattress on the floor, where he and Donald had been lying just before.  
"You can go to the barn, there are extra beds."  
Scrooge was about to leave the room when he met Daphne. Her sister-in-law didn't seem bothered by her presence, on the contrary, she seemed happy to have a bigger family to celebrate with.  
Scrooge ignored her, he didn't feel like talking to her. The argument with his sister had affected him more than he would like to admit. Daphne didn't care, all she did was snuggle up next to Matilda and wrap the covers around her.  
Scrooge went to the barn, but did not immediately fall asleep. He used his laptop, that device that he had forced himself to acquire in order to monitor his business at all times and maintain his place as the richest duck in the world. Knowing that he was not alone did not affect his work and only stopped when Donald arrived at the barn.  
"Don't you think it's too late to be awake?" Donald asked her.  
"I've wasted a lot of time already," Scrooge complained, never looking away from his computer.  
Donald slammed the laptop shut and took it from his uncle before he could do anything about it.  
CWhat is the problem?"  
Donald walked over to Scrooge and began to massage his shoulders.  
"You better rest, tomorrow will be a long day."  
Scrooge didn't want to fall asleep, but fatigue was taking its toll and Donald's massages weren't helping. Her touch made him feel relaxed, very relaxed.


	3. Christmas in family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scrooge spends his first Christmas with the family and things don't turn out as he expected, especially when he and Donald have to stay up all night protecting the presents

The first thing Scrooge did when he got up was to look for Donald. He remembered that he had been giving him a massage and that he had fallen asleep. He found Gus asleep and Fethry ordering, but there was no sign of Donald. He decided to go looking for it, but only came across Hortense and Quackmore. Both were a bit apart, with their clothes and feathers disordered so he decided to hurry, he did not want to interrupt the couple.  
He was about to leave when Hortence noticed his presence. Her face immediately hardened and, contrary to what Scrooge might have expected, she came to meet him.  
"Why did you come?"   
"I told you, I lost a bet."  
"What kind of bet?"  
"A board game."   
It wasn't a lie. They had both been playing one of those games for couples and agreed that whoever won could ask for anything from whoever lost, something that he couldn't talk about with anyone and less with his lover's mother, he knew her and knew that if he found out, his integrity would be in jeopardy.  
"Is that your only reason?"  
"Because you insist? I do not hide anything."   
"Because all this is strange, you haven't visited us in years and you appear out of nowhere."  
"You could also visit me, you knew well where I was."   
"Would you have received us?"  
Scrooge was silent. He knew his sister was right. While it was true that he felt guilty about what he did to the people of that tribe and that he had intentions to change, it was also true that they vanished during the trip to Duckburg. He kept doing business, hardening his heart, being the richest duck in the world became his sole purpose. He ran into all kinds of people and although his heart hardened to the point where he did not want anyone around.  
Donald had changed that, but it was something he wasn't about to admit out loud.  
"I thought so," Hortense replied bitterly, "and to think that" his sister stopped, seemed pained, something unusual for her "it doesn't matter."  
It hurt Scrooge to see that expression on his sister's face, an expression he had seen on Donald's face more than once.  
"Why did you stay?" Hortense asked again.  
Scrooge knew that Hortense would not be pleased to hear his answer and that, knowing his temperament, it was better that he say nothing.  
"Does that matter?"  
Hortense studied him with his eyes, it seemed that he was looking for something. After a few seconds, which seemed eternal to Scrooge, he gave up.  
"There is no treasure here."  
"What makes you think I'm looking for one?"  
"You're Scrooge McDuck, you're always looking for ways to get rich."  
"I know why you say that and I understand it."  
Scrooge had a reputation for ruthlessness. He gave nothing away and was ruthless when it came to doing business. Or at least that was the image he had created himself. For years he had been locked up in his mansion, until one day he did a year with Glomgold and went out in search of treasure. Donald had restored his spirit of adventure and, along with Della and the triplets, the desire to belong to a home. They made him put his interests aside and prefer the welfare of others.  
"You can leave whenever you want, no one will reproach you."  
"You should know that no one forces me to do anything."  
Hortense didn't add anything else. She was still upset, just like Donald, she was very transparent, but she didn't look as angry as she had been the day before. He watched her go while he wondered if he should stop her.  
"We have breakfast in half an hour," said Hortense, "don't be late, the children are eager to open their presents."  
"Della and Fethry too."  
"I was also talking about them when I said children."  
Scrooge saw Hortense smile and, for the first time in years, felt that things were looking up between them. Unconsciously he smiled back.  
Donald had told him about the exchange of gifts they used to do for Christmas, he had also told him that it was up to him to give something to the triplets. He had ordered the manager of one of his toy factories to wrap three remote control airplanes, convinced that they would love them, after all it was the toy of the moment.  
On the way he met his sister, she did not see him. Matilda had found Daphne under the mistletoe and the two were kissing. Scrooge had seen her wanting to go out with a cowboy, she and Hortence hadn't been very subtle about it, but it was the first time he'd seen her so in love. A part of him wanted to get closer to her, to know what had happened to her life and to remember those times they shared in Glasgow, but his pride would not allow it and the pride was stronger.  
In Hortense's case, he wasn't so surprised. The last time he had seen Quackmore was when his younger sister had hired him in the vault and they were dating at the time. They argued a lot, it was true, they kept doing it, there was no point in denying it, but it was also true that the attraction between the two had been evident from the first time they argued.  
Della, Fethry, Huey, Dewey, and Louie were unwrapping the presents. Everyone was very excited to see their gifts, especially the triplets who took their toy airplanes and went out to play in the yard.  
"Come on, Uncle Scrooge," Della told him. There is a gift for you.  
Scrooge approached. He took the box Della had pointed to and opened it, taking special care with the packaging. It wasn't because he found it particularly pretty, but because he knew that at some point he might need it.  
He knew it was from Donald the moment he saw it. Shortly before, he had told her how much he wanted to have a Scottish bagpipe and he did not think it was by chance that he received one this Christmas. He was about to touch her when he was interrupted by Elvira.  
"How good that I see you!" Elvira said to him, "go to the kitchen and help us, help us serve breakfast."  
Scrooge had no chance to refuse. Elvira practically dragged him into the kitchen. He saw Donald cooking and Gladstone trying to steal some pancakes.  
"Scrooge came to help with breakfast." Elvira took the bagpipes from him. "I'll give it back to you later." Gladstone, wait for breakfast.  
Gladstone obeyed even though she did not agree with what her grandmother had said. He stole a spoonful of the mixture and went to the living room, where the family was gathering.  
"Let's start with the eggnog," Elvira told him, "you can serve it in what I keep your gift."  
"There's no use stealing," Donald warned him, "and it's no excuse for Grandma making the best punch in the world."  
Scrooge had filled the tray when he felt someone kiss him. It was just a touch and he wanted more.  
"You were under the mistletoe," Donald said mockingly.  
"I don't understand why they put those things." Scrooge was offended, not by the kiss, but by the way he was surprised. Donald seemed to have a knack for catching him off guard.  
"Idea of Aunt Daphne, she says it is a tradition that cannot be absent, although we all know that it is an excuse to kiss Aunt Matilda."   
"But they're all family."  
Donald laughed at that answer.  
"There are also marriages, Matilda and Daphne are engaged."  
"You know what I mean."   
"You can also give kisses on the cheek, you know? Della and I used to use them to annoy triplets. They say they are already great for kisses and cuddles, but mistletoe is mistletoe and tradition must be followed."   
Scrooge met Elvira at the exit from the kitchen. She smiled kindly at him and gave way. As soon as he got to the living room, he was met by most of the family. Hortence and Matilda were staring at you, but there was no hostility on your faces, only surprise, and he understood why. While it was true that Scrooge McDuck was not afraid of any job, it was also true that his pride was too great, something typical of the McDuck.  
He decided to approach them, to show her that nothing could intimidate him, but what he found was very different. Hortense and Matilda smiled at him and there was no mockery in that gesture. That smile was the one they used to give him when he was a child and he would tell them about what he had achieved by working.  
"We want eggnog too!" The children complained.  
"I'll bring you later, these glasses are too big for you."  
Scrooge did not know if the eggnog he was pouring contained liquor and preferred not to risk it.  
"Quackmore, Gus," Elvira called, "you can help too."  
Quackmore and Gus immediately obeyed. They escorted Scrooge into the kitchen and helped him to deliver the eggnog. Della and Lulubelle were decorating the pancakes so they had to wait a bit to distribute them.  
They both had traces of whipped cream and dulce de leche on their faces.  
"Let's hope that next year he will join us," Lulubelle told him and her smile was sincere. "I know things were a bit tense yesterday, but we are family and the family must stay together."  
"Especially at Christmas," Della added, "you don't want the Christmas spirits to visit you or be the ghost that announces their arrival."  
"Nonsense," Scrooge complained.  
Della and Lulubelle stuck out their tongues at him mockingly and continued their work.  
"Eider!" Lulubelle called her husband. "Could you bring more candy sticks and candys?"   
"I told you not to use too much," Eider complained. "Gladstone, Abner, you guys will come with me."  
"I'm not carrying anything," Gladstone complained.  
"Your luck is enough."  
Eider, Abner, and Gladstone returned shortly after, the first two carrying heavy boxes, filled with candy canes, candys, and lots of marshmallows, though they hadn't been commissioned.  
The triplets, Della, Lulubelle, Gus and Fethry were the most excited to see the candy and also the only ones who tried to get hold of a part. They couldn't do it because Elvira forbade them.  
Scrooge did not leave immediately. He assured that he stayed for the food, nobody believed him.


End file.
